Where's My Happily Ever Aftter?
by XxGraysonGirlxX
Summary: Do you remember those movies with the girl who dreamed of falling in love? And the beautiful fairytale wedding? And most importantly, the happily ever after? Well, I was one of those girls.Was. Until the unspeakable happened to me.I was left alter.


Where's My Happily Ever After?

Chapter 1

Do you remember those movies with the girl who dreamed of falling in love?

And the beautiful fairytale wedding?

And most importantly, the happily ever after?

Well, I was one of those girls.

Was.

Until the unspeakable happened to me.

I was left at the alter.

Do you want to now what happened on that perfect day gone wrong?

Do you?

Well, I'll tell you anyways.

One day...er... I guess I should say _Once upon a time_ there was a beautiful woman with crimson red hair, wonderfully tanned skin, and the brightest green eyes you'll ever see, named Kory Anders-soon to be Mrs. Xavier Redd. She was currently in an old bedroom preparing herself for the supposedly most special day of her life.

Her wedding day.

The day she had dreamed of since she was a little girl.

She smiled to herself in the tall, elegant mirror.

She looked gorgeous in her strapless wedding gown that flared out and stopped at her feet. Her hair was styled in soft, loose curls that was pulled back into a loose bun with flowers circling it.

She looked into the mirror a little longer until she heard the door creak open. There appeared her best friend/made of honor, Rachel Roth. She was petite and had short raven hair with pale skin. She was currently in her violet,V-neck bridesmaid dress that fell to to her knees.

Once Rachel laid eyes on the beautiful bride-to-be, she smiled softly. Something she rarely did.

" You look gorgeous Kory,"

Kory smiled back nervously.

" So, are you all set?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, I am- OH MY GOD! I don't know where my bouquet is! Oh no! I can't find it! What am I going to do? I can't get married without it! I'm going to have to call off the wedding! And-"

"Kory! Calm down! It's sitting on the bed _right next to you_," Kory blushed a deep red and picked up the bouquet of lilies. She sat on the bed and took a few deep breaths. Rachel walk over to the bed and took a seat next to her. She reached out to give Kory a half hug- another thing she rarely did.

"So you're feeling a little nervous, huh?" Kory turned to look at her. Rachel mentally slapped herself.

"Sorry, stupid question. But really, you have no reason to be nervous, everything is going to be fine. Today you're going to marry the man of your dreams and your going to live happily ever after," Rachel whispered softly. Dang was she out of character today!

There was a knock on the door, and Rachel got up to answer it. Kory's brother Ryan stepped in and turn to his older sister.

"We just got a call from Xavier, and he said that he's running a little late, but to just go ahead and start the wedding. Oh and you go on in five," He stated briefly. Kory said a quick thank you, and he left the room.

Kory rolled her eyes. "It figures he would be late to his own wedding," she said, staring at the ground.

"Yeah, I know, but you heard the man, you better be getting out there," Rachel encouraged.

Kory nodded slowly and followed her out the door. They walked until they were right outside the door to the backyard of her old home. She watched as her bridesmaids paired off with the grooms men and walked down the aisle.

Then the music began to play. Everything seemed to be in slow motion from then on.

Kory walked slowly down the aisle, as everyone stood up. She looked towards the front were her husband-to-be was suppose to be standing. Once she reached her destination, she waited and waited and waited for what seemed liked hours.

Then Roy Harper, an old friend of hers, ran up the aisle. Once he was standing across from her, he handed her a note...

Thats when her worst nightmare came to life.

You know, I kept that letter. I don't know why but it felt like I needed that letter. Like it was something that kept reminding me that this is all real, and not some nightmare that seems to last forever.

You wanna know what that letter said?

Well hear it is

_Dear Kory,_

_I'm sorry you have to hear this in a letter and not in person, but I was to scared to tell you face to face. I'm sorry to say that I can't marry you today, because I find myself deeply in love with another. _

_I don't really think I loved you the way I should of ,and you don't deserve to live the rest of your life with someone who doesn't truly love you. I don't think you loved me as much as you thought you did either. I mean, The last few weeks we've been a little distant, and I don't want to feel that with my wife for the rest of my life. So I'm not only doing this for me, but for you too. I'm so sorry that it had to end like this, but we both knew it was going to happen sooner or later. I'm just sorry that it had to be later. But please keep in mind that I do love you a lot. But just not in the way you wanted. I'm so sorry that this had to happen to you, but you deserve better._

_Love Always,_

_Xavier Redd _

Depressing ,huh?

Well it was devastating for me.

When I first read the letter, I cried. I fell to my knees, and cried heart-wrenching sobs, _right there in front of everyone!_

At first everyone just sat there and stared at me. Then they slowly started to leave, all except my closest

friends, my uncle, and my brother.

They all tried to console me, but they knew whatever they would say wouldn't help in the least bit.

So finally, Rachel and Karen (one of my bridesmaids) took me home and stayed with me for about three days.

Now here I am, about two weeks later, and at the brink of suicide. I actually tried once ,but I kept thinking about how much my deceased parents would be disappointed in me. Then I realized that I was stronger then that, and was immediately ashamed of what I was planning on doing. I never tried to commit suicide again, but that doesn't mean it doesn't come to mind every once and a while.

Anyways I'm miserable! And I'm here today to ask fate, why?

Why did this happen to me?

Why does it hurt so much?

Why is it so hard to live?

And where's my happily ever after?


End file.
